Donde reside la luz
by Malevola
Summary: Cuando comes, caminas, sueñas y vives en una guerra las cosas ordinarias que te rodean empiezan a perder importancia. No serás capaz de pensar en ningún tema trivial: todo lo absorve, lo manipula, lo destroza. Nunca llegarás a ser tu misma. Jamás llegarás a serlo después porque toda la guerra es así; un miedo continuo que no se evaporará ni con los años. Una guerra lo cambia todo.


Quer[...] D[...]

Yo también sé lo que es tener miedo. Estar tan asustada acabó convirtiéndome en una adolescente acobardada, en una mujer preocupada, en una madre casi obsesiva. Al pasar de los años aún presentía desgracias a mi alrededor frecuentemente, como si algo que saliese de la rutina tuviese que estar ligado más a la fatalidad que al azar o al destino. Cualquier decisión que tomaba también me parecía hija de la desgracia e intentaba por todos los medios delegar en cualquier persona que tuviese más a mano en ese momento, sin importarme cual. Y no hablo exactamente de decisiones trascendentales. Me refiero a esas pequeñas cosas en las que tienes que posicionarte en la vida diaria, como comprar leche o menos pan, o pintar la habitación de invitados de color azul o de verde azabache. Así que sí, sé lo que es tener miedo, y por eso voy a intentar ser lo más extensa posible y contestarte a todas esas preguntas que has estado guardando durante años y que jamás te has atrevido a formular hasta hoy. Porque ahora, ahora mismo, desde la pequeña habitación en la que te escribo, desde el escritorio donde apoyo la carta que ahora lees bajo tus ojos, me he prometido firmemente que no voy a tener miedo nunca más. Y sin embargo no voy a tener más remedio que hablarte de ese mismo miedo porque ha estado conmigo durante muchos años. Y por la tanto, voy a tener que hacerlo también de esas decisiones. Pero no de las que tomaré en un futuro y a partir de ahora, sino de las que tomé hace tiempo y de las que tanto me he arrepentido durante toda mi vida. Porque cuando estás viviendo una guerra crees que las decisiones que tomas nunca serán para siempre. Cuando comes, caminas, sueñas y vives una guerra las cosas ordinarias que te rodean empiezan a perder importancia y no eres capaz de pensar en ningún tema trivial; todo lo absorve, lo manipula, lo destroza. Nunca llegas ser tú misma. Jamás llegarás a serlo después. Una guerra lo cambia todo.

Yo a veces miro a mis hijos y me encuentro pensando lo diferentes que somos, lo diferentes que crecimos. Son niños felices. El fantasma de la guerra para ellos solo es eso: un fantasma del pasado, transparente, mil veces relatado, como una canción infantil que pierde su significado de tantas veces que se repite al cantarla. Y yo, incapaz de enturbiarles su seguridad contándoles cosas que nada han tenido que ver con ellos, dejo que imiten a su padre ganando batallas, dejo que pronuncien aquel nombre maldito una y otra vez, nombre que aún hoy día sigue relacionado con [...] de una manera firme pero abrumadora. Y por eso no digo nada, absolutamente nada, solo les sonrío y les consiento. Les guardo el horror que es ver morir a las personas que quieres y dejo que fantaseen con luchas de varitas legendarias. Les escondo el dolor que causa lo que se pierde para siempre, las malas decisiones que tomamos por el terror a equivocarnos, el miedo a vivir, a no sobrevivir. Porque toda la guerra es así; un miedo continuo que no se evapora ni con los años, que siempre está latente, enraizado al corazón, pudriéndolo poco a poco.  
>No quiero heredarle a mis hijos mis vanos temores ni mis inseguridades, ni mis prejuicios ni mi derrotas. Lo único que deseo es que ese miedo que siempre me ha acompañado y del que nunca me he podido soltar acabe aquí, ahora, con nosotros. Y por eso dejo que jueguen a la guerra porque quiero que la frivolizen, que la conviertan en un pasatiempo para los días de lluvia, que la olviden cuando se cansen y tengan sueño. Porque solo así harán que su madre deje de estar asustada todo el tiempo y se pueda perdonar algún día...<p>

[...]

Capítulo 1: La primera Navidad.

25 de diciembre de 1998, terrenos de Hogwarts.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Puedo oír los tambores.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Resuenan en las oscuridad como si fuese el corazón de la noche y no puedo evitar echarme a temblar, aunque lo disimule con sutileza abrazándome a mi mísma como si tuviese frío. Sentada sobre la hierba el rocío de la madrugada se cuela por mi capa y penetra en cada poro de mi piel congelándome las venas, los pensamientos. Porque no puedo pensar en nada más. Solo en ese ruido amplificado mil veces por la acústica del lugar en donde hemos acampado.

Bum. Bum. Bum.

Sé que lo hacen a propósito, pero aún así...

Bum. .

Hogwarts no está iluminado como siempre lo había recordado. Han apagado todos los fuegos de su interior y ahora desde tan lejos solo diviso una silueta oscura y grotesca bajo un cielo preñado de estrellas, llena de salientes peligrosos, de almenas como tentáculos, un monstruo aterrador, vigilante, como si cada ventana fuese un ojo que espía todos nuestros movimientos. Es rídiculo, lo sé. Sé que es ridículo. Pero estar aquí, en medio de la nada, posicionados en lo alto de esta colina como si estuviesemos en la cima del fin del mundo y con ese ruido animal, antinatural de fondo, me sugestiona de una manera brutal y directa.

Bum. Bum. Bum. Cada vez más aprisa.

Bumbumbumbumbum.

El sonido sale de las entrañas de Howgarts, que parece temblar.

Bumbumbumbum.

Ya vienen.

Ya vienen.

Bumbumbumbumbum.

Están aquí.

-¿¡Es qué no van a parar jamás?!

Y de repente, el silencio.

Cuando soy capaz de fijarme, cuando por fin logro calmarme lo suficiente como para volver a respirar con normalidad me parece que ese silencio es un silencio extraño, casi líquido. Un silencio que se desparrama a mi alrededor, que llega a los huecos, a las raíces profundas, que nos va cercando poco a poco como una nube invisible que va formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Hay tanto, tanto silencio, que incluso puedo escuchar mi propia respiración en los oídos y mi corazón bombeando sangre como si hubiese querido reemplazar a los palos golpeando la piel curtida de los tambores de guerra.

El grito que ha dado Lavender momentos antes ha paralizado a todo el grupo por igual. Ha sido un grito a pleno pulmón, nacido directamente de las entrañas, condensado allí desde que empezó minutos atrás aquel golpeteo rítmico, una y otra vez: bumbumbum, bumbumbum. Podría haber sido mi grito pero no lo es, ha sido de Lavender y una docena de rostros se han vuelto para mirarla. Estupefactos al principio, arrugando las facciones, las narices y las bocas. Luego esos gestos han derivado en unas muecas claras y sinceras de disgusto, de enfado y de resignación. Todas menos la mía.

-¿Pero eres idiota?

Y como la salida de un disparo las recriminaciones empiezan a volar por el aire como flechas. Y el temido silencio por fin se rompe.

-¿Quieres que nos maten, atontada?-Escucho furibunda una voz a mi izquierda- ¿Eso quieres?

-No deberíamos haberla traído, ¡os lo dije!

-¿Os queréis callar de una vez? ¡Si no nos han oído ya, es que tienen que estar rematadamente sordos, joder!

Voces. Demasiadas voces en aquella oscuridad.

-¡No seas tan duro con ella! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de aquellas vez que ibamos en reconocimiento del terreno y creíste ver a un mortífago detrás un arbusto, y al final solo era una maldita cobaya? ¡Movilizaste a medio campamento y casi te meas encima del susto, subnormal!

-¡Vieja bruja lo serás tú!

-¡Si solo es un niña, por el amor de Merlín!

-¡Ginny también es una niña y no ha gritado!

Y de repente, el silencio.

Tiene gracia que el estado en el que estoy pueda diferenciar un silencio de otro. Este se ha hecho también de asombro, pero de uno distinto. De repente también es un silencio contemplativo y hecho de jirones de caer en la cuenta, de verguenza disimulada por la noche. Sé que todos me miran aunque no me haya dado la vuelta para mirarlos porque mi cuerpo entero parece petrificado contra el suelo, pegado a él como un imán enorme que me impide moverme. Todo lo que ha pasado a mi alrededor parece que ha ocurrido como en un sueño del que no puedo despertar, demasiado lento, demasiado deprisa. Sigo estando sentada abrazando mis rodillas y apretando mi cuerpo tembloroso contra ellas. Mirando hacia delante. Hacia Hogwarts.

Demasiadas voces.

Es como si mis ojos pudieran traspasar las paredes del castillo y no pudiese retirarlos de ahí. Horadan la piedra buscando, vigilantes, una luz o algún movimiento tras los cristales, algún reflejo ocasionado por un cuerpo que espía, con diligencia, al numeroso grupo del otro lado de la colina del fin del mundo, descatamento 83. Una panda de idiotas comadandos por la persona que de pronto hunde una rodilla contra el suelo y me pone una mano helada sobre la espalda:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-No le respondo, pero sentir el tacto de esa mano contra mi cuerpo hace que todo empiece a parecerme menos irreal, con menos trazas de ser una pesadilla vivida.

Aún así insiste:

-Eh, Ginny, mírame.-Y como si temiese de pronto que me hubiese quedado sorda o sin voz agarra mi barbilla con decisión y me obliga a mirarle.

Y si, por fin lo miro. Mi hermano Ron ha crecido tanto que temo que algún día tendré que llamarle Ronald y servirle el té en una mesa camilla con vistas a un parque. No ha crecido en altura, ha crecido en los ojos, en la boca lastimada, en los huesos de la cara que sobresalen hacia afuera como un espigón. Está más delgado y más fuerte, menos respondón, más ausente, menos él. Tiene un brillo en los labios que puedo ver incluso en la oscuridad y al tenerlo tan cerca siento una ola de amor que me relaja por el fin el cuerpo, me destensa las manos, la garganta, el corazón.

-Sí, estoy bien. No tienes porqué preocuparte por mi, Ron. Ya lo sabes.

Sigue con su índice y su pulgar en mi barbilla y seguimos los dos cara a cara, intentando sonreír. Me sonríe así, poco a poco, humildemente avergonzado y pienso en Hermione inmediatamente.

-Ya, bueno.-Duda un instante. Me suelta por fin la cara y aún con la rodilla hundida en el suelo procede a mirar hacia el objeto de mi obsesión, hacia delante, hacia la silueta de aquel gigante dormido-. ¿Has visto algún movimiento?-. Me interroga, sin mirarme aún-. ¿Algo qué se mueva? Tenemos que notificar cualquier cosa aunque nos parezcan irrelevantes a primera vista. No sabemos lo que los mortífagos andan haciendo allí a dentro y cualquier tontería nos vendría genial.

Como si yo no lo supiera. Aún así niego con la cabeza y Ron acaba por suspirar un poco decepcionado por mi negativa, intentando no parecerlo tanto y por fin termina de levantarse y asiente:

-Está bien.- Murmura, y como si algo pudiese estar realmente bien en ese infierno se dirige hacia atrás hacia el grupo que ha ido desplazándose silenciosamente hasta sus posiciones, ya más calmados, ya mas conscientes del enorme peligro que entraña estar allí, ya mas dispuestos.

Incluso puedo escuchar la voz de Lavender, un poco acongojada, tristísima:

-Lo siento mucho.

Me doy la vuelta justo en el momento en que veo a mi hermano frotandose las manos en el pantalón dirgiéndose a ella:

-No pasa nada Lavender, son cosas que pasan. Todos estábamos asustados.-Lo dice un poco a trompicones, sin mirarla, dedicadose a pasear arriba y abajo examinando el terreno, el cielo, el aire.-Sabíamos a lo que veníamos.-Asegura por fin parado frente a ellos. Una docena de ojos lo miran casi sin parpadear.- Nadie está aquí obligado, lo hacemos por la causa, desde un principio. Esos malditos hijos de puta se han adueñado de algo que nos pertenece por derecho a los magos de verdad. Es el icono de todo lo que hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora, la defensa de la magia tal y como la conocemos. Para los hijos de muggles, para los magos de sangre pura, incluso para los squib.

Hasta en la forma de dar su discurso se parece a Harry.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no pienso en él. El color de sus ojos se ha ido difuminando en mi mente como si fuese la pintura que un niño ha emborranado con los dedos. La forma de su cara es un enigma que no consigo resolver, un puzzle de demasiadas piezas que no consigo encajar por mucho que me esfuerce. Aún así, cuando Ron habla de esa manera, cuando pone palabras de Harry en su boca de tantas veces que se las ha escuchado decir durante aquel año mi memoria se expande y de pronto, aunque vea Ron físicamente, veo a Harry en espíritu y se me encoge el corazón.

-Vamos a ganar esta guerra. -Asegura decidido, con el puño aplastando el aire-. Vamos a volver a ser lo que éramos, un pueblo libre, un pueblo soberano, lleno de todas las virtudes que siempre nos han caracterizado a los magos de la Inglaterra libre.

Sé que todos aplaudirían si pudieran. Sé que ellos están viendo lo mismo que yo, un lider nato, del que Harry estaría orgulloso.

En mitad de la noche en aquella colina del fin del mundo nos sentimos más unidos que nunca. Apenas nos veíamos las caras, el humo salía en volutas por nuestras bocas, podíamos escuchar la naturaleza salvaje de nuestro alrededor y aún así, de pronto, nos sentimos seguros porque luchabamos juntos por los mismos ideales.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que venga el reemplazamiento.- Siguió diciendo Ron hacia el grupo-. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta que la haga.

-¿Quién va a venir a reemplazarnos?-. Pregunta una bruja bajita de la que no recuerdo el nombre.

Y de pronto escucho la voz. Su voz.

-Yo, Papá Noél, ¡ho, ho, ho!

Todos se giran de repente para mirarle y a punto de alzar las varitas. No puedo leerles el pensamiento pero estoy casi segura que comparten el mío: desde cuanto tiempo lleva allí y como diablos ha llegado sin que doce personas lo notaramos.

-Malfoy...-Escupe mi hermano con asco cuando por fin el hechizo que nos mantenía inmóviles desaparece-. Muy gracioso.

-Weasley.

Se mueve despacio por el claro con ese porte singular que siempre le ha caracterizado. Lleva un abrigo gris y botas de montaña, el pelo rubio desordenado, más corto, más rubio y parece que mire a todos pero no se detiene en ninguno en especial. Y sonríe. No lo hace con la boca pero se lo veo en los ojos, esa satisfacción por habernos asustados, esa elegancia felina que le ha granjeado un alto puesto en el Ministerio como auror. Ironías de la vida.

Mi hermano debe pensar lo mismo que yo porque le veo mirarle como si se lo quisiese comer:

-No puedes ser tú nuestro reemplazo...-Le deja caer, intentando aparentar un frío desinterés que no consigue.

-Pues ya ves.- Abre las manos hacia el cielo y se encoge de hombros. Y esta vez sí, si que sonríe. Con todos los dientes-. O yo valgo por diez o ustedes...

-Ya basta Malfoy.-Ahora es Lavender la que responde, con cara de asco-. Si has venido aquí a ayudar bienvenido seas, sino ya puedes irte por donde has...

-No te necesitamos.

Ron no puede ocultarlo, le odia. Aunque Harry le haya dicho cincuenta veces que ahora está de nuestro lado no lo ha convencido ni una pizca. Cree que Harry se ha ablandado con el tema de sus padres asesinados a manos de Voldemort y yo en parte tampoco se lo puedo reprochar. Es Draco Malfoy. No ha cambiado. Sigue siendo el mismo niñato mimado de siempre, en un bando u en otro.

-Si que me necesitáis.- Le responde por fin agriamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. Lleváis viniendo a esta colina dos semanas seguidas y no habéis averigüado nada. Solo habláis de esos estúpidos tambores que no paran de sonar y de la falta de luz dentro del castillo...

-¡Es que no ha habido nada más!

Cuando Ron grita de aquella manera la cara de Malfoy se arruga. Por fin veo ese mismo odio en su mirada que tanto había echado en falta durante los últimos meses.

-No vuelvas a gritar -le dice, y es a la vez una orden y una amenaza-. ¿Quieres que manden un equipo de rastreo hasta aquí, idiota? Con el ruido que hacéis seguramente os cazen en menos del radio de un kilómetro...

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, listo?-Le reprocha mi hermano con ira-. ¿No será porque tú también estuviste en un equipo de esos, con tus papaí...?

-¡Exacto! -Le interrumpe-. Por eso sé mejor que nadie que son capaces de hacer. ¿Quieres que me marche? Si quieres lo haré, pero en el fondo estás rogando para que me quede porque no tienes ni puta idea de que coño hacer aquí. -La rabia. La rabia lo consume y consume sus ojos fríos como el metal-. Así cuida esa sucia lengua, maldita comadreja, o yo mismo te la cortaré, ¿estamos?

Ni siquiera se le ha movido ni uno de esos pelos rubios al decirlo, solo ha arrugado un poco la boca, volteado la cabeza. A partir de ahí nadie habla pero todos parecen de pronto muy ocupados en hacer algo. Lavender se levanta y se sacude los pantalones, un chico rubito de ojos tristes manosea un papel como si fuese muy importante y Ron aprieta los dientes y se marcha del centro del grupo sin decirle nada más.

Podría haber sido peor, pienso.

Aún sigo sentada abrazada a mis rodillas pero vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente para alejarme de lo que pasa en el claro. No ha estado bien eso que Ron le ha dicho. No me ha gustado en absoluto pero decirlo en voz alta sería como alzar el hacha de guerra que parece momentáneamente enterrada. Y aún asi no puedo ocultar mi cara de disgusto. Nuestra madre no nos crió para que nos riéramos de un huérfano, por muy criado por mortífagos que fuera.

-¿Siempre tienes esa cara de amargada o ya naciste con ella?

Malfoy ha cortao la línea de mis pensamientos y de pronto no sé que decir. Lo busco con la mirada hasta que por fin lo encuentro a mi izquierda, de pie a mi lado, mirando fijamente hacia delante. Solo puedo ver su perfil sumido en las sombras y su cuerpo alto, delgado, más de lo que ha estado jamás. Intento concentrar toda la pena que he acumulado momentos atrás pero me es casi imposible.

-¿Siempre eres tan imbécil o lo haces por deporte?- Le contestó.

Sonrie a medias, soltando un bufido. Sigue sin mirarme. Yo tampoco.

-¿Has visto algo interesante aparte de un montón de piedras unas sobre otras?

-A eso se le llama castillo.

-Qué lista.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, siento no poder decir lo mismo.

Vuelve a reír, pero parece hacerlo sin su consentimiento. Me da miedo pensar que en el fondo le caigo bien de alguna manera. Y es raro.

-¿Has visto algo o no?- Insiste.

Draco Malfoy es un buen auror, eso hay que reconocérselo. Sin él no podríamos haber avanzado absolutamente nada desde que Voldemort volvió a escaparse por lo pelos el día que luchó contra Harry. Ni sabríamos que estaba herido de muerte y escondido, ni que los mortífagos cada vez se hacían menos poderosos. Quizá por eso le contesto sin acritud, con todo lo que sé:

-No. Nada. Lo poco que sé está en los informes que supongo que habrás leído.

-¿Los redactaste tú?

-Sí.

¿Me iría a felicitar o esa lengua bífida de serpiente menospreciaría mi trabajo?

-Cualquier mínimo detalle sería de gran ayuda, ¿eres consciente de eso?-. Lo soy, maldita sea. ¿Qué intenta?-. Una luz, un...

-Lo pone en el informe, ¿no te lo acabo de decir?-Le respondo ya cansada del juego-. No he visto salir ni entrar a nadie. A veces encienden antorchas y se escuchan los tambores, pero poco más. Siempre lo mismo. Luces y tambores, luces y tambores, siempre en el mismo orden como si fueran una especie de secta que...

-¿En el mismo orden?

Lo ha preguntado totalmente soprendido y de pronto lo tengo arrodillado a mi lado mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Muy cerca. Demasiado.

-Yo...Bueno, si...Creo que...

Sus ojos son raros, es lo primero que se me pasa por la mente antes de ponerme a tartamudear. Y cuando digo raro me refiero a que no tienen un tono de color normal. Son grises si, pero es de un gris que da miedo, demasiado claros. Tiene las pestañas larguísimas y estando a escasos centímetros de mi cara puedo notar el cutis terso de su piel, blanquísima, sus labios rojos.

-¿Estas segura?

Se me está secando la boca y el corazón me golpea tan fuerte que apenas puedo respirar.

-Yo...

-¡Me marcho!

De repente no sé quien ha gritado pero en el fondo tengo que saberlo, porque es mi hermano Ron el que se persona en el centro del claro mientras se guarda la varita.

-¿Adonde crees qué vas?- Le interperla Malfoy poniéndose de pie y alejándose por fin de mí.

-¿A ti qué te importa?-Luego se vuelve hacia los demás y cambia el tono-. Me reclaman en el Ministerio, ¿me oís? Tengo que volver.

-Pero Weasley, tu hermana...

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti con mi hermana, eh?

Tiempo muerto. Me levanto a lo justo para interponerme entre los dos pero soy demasiado bajita y no tengo demasiada fuerza. Los dos empujan a la vez y yo estoy en medio, intentando separarlos sin conseguirlo.

-¿Quieres pegarme, comadreja?-Le reta, fulminándole con la mirada-. No tienes huevos para eso...

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, me oyes?

-¡Parad de una vez! ¡Ya basta!

Justo a tiempo aparecen de la nada varias manos que los alejan y yo respiro aliviada, mirando a mi alrededor pero sobre todo hacia el castillo.

-¿Estáis loco?-Les grito bajito, cuando por fin me cercioro de que no hay ningún movimiento visible allí abajo-. ¿Quéreis que nos maten, eso queréis?

Ron se está limpiando el pantalón con rabia y no me mira. Malfoy ha vuelto a darme la espalda, observando fijamente el castillo. Ninguno de los dos me responden.

-¡Escuchadme! Esto no puede seguir así, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que llevarnos bien. Hacedlo por lo que queráis, por lo que os más os convenga pero ni una pelea más, ¿entendido?

De pronto me recuerdo a mi madre y casi me da por reírme. Por reírme. Es ridículo. Definitivamente conseguiremos que nos maten.

-¡Pues yo me voy!

Tan infantil, inmaduro y crío como siempre. A veces pienso que si no hubiese sido por Harry mi hermano estaría en mi casa comandando un ejército de muñequitos de madera.

Cuando por fin lo vemos marchar y desaparecer detrás de unos arbustos todo parece volver a la normalidad y la gente que había venido a ayudar se aleja. Y es cuando Malfoy, sin previo aviso, me agarra del cuello del abrigo y tira de mi hacia arriba, levantándome casi en volandas:

-¿Qué coño crees qué...?

-¡Nos vamos!- Grita de repente.

Obviamente nadie se mueve.

-¿Estás loco?-Le recrimino, cuando lo veo bajar por la pendiente sin mirar atrás-. ¿Adónde te crees qué vas?

Para lo justo para darse la vuelta, a menos de cincuenta centímentro de donde estoy de pie. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que mirar hacia abajo y lo que veo vuelve a parecerme extraño. La luna le da justo de lleno y le iluminada la cara, que parece más blanca todavía. Vuelvo sentir ese extraño deseo de acercárme más a sus ojos y mirar en ellos, detenerme en pensar de que color son exactamente, que habrán visto, porque ha sido así todos estos años. De qué manera le habrá afectado la muerte de sus padres para que ahora haga esto por nosotros.

-¿Confías en mi?-. Me dice de repente.

-¿Qué?

Lo he oído a la perfección pero he querido darme tiempo para fijarme de la manera en que lo ha dicho, pero su cara siempre será un misterio que no conseguiré entender jamás.

-¿Confías en mí o no?-. Vuelve a repetir con un tono más autoritario.

Yo me río irónicamente y niego:

-No.

Por un momento creo que se va a dar la vuelta para marcharse y dejarme allí, que me va a insultar, a increpar o intentar convencerme de todas las maneras. Pero cuando veo su mano alzada hacia mí todos mis esquemas se rompen de pronto y casi me oiga jadear.

-Vamos...-Parece que me está implorando pero su rostro como siempre no me dice nada-. Creo que sé porque los tambores y las luces se suceden unos detrás del otro.

Es su mano. La miro durante un instante y me tengo que repetir que es su mano, que está allí para que yo ponga la mía en la de él, para que le siga sin más explicación que esa. Es su mano y su mano quiere que vaya con él. Ahora.

-Yo no...-Vuelvo a negar, pero esta vez si que estoy asustada-. No puedo. ¿Cómo vamos a ir a...? ¡Estará lleno de mortífagos!

-Mira, voy a hacerte un regalo de Navidad por adelantado.- Me dice por fin-. En ese castillo no hay nadie.

-¿Qué?

No soy la única que ha exclamado sorprendida. De pronto estoy rodeada de los demás integrantes del grupo que lo miran y se miran entre ellos con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie?-. Pregunta Lavender haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de los demás.

Y Draco ríe:

-Os han tendido una trampa. Una trampa ingeniosa, todo hay que decirlo, pero sois tan estúpidos que no os habéis dado cuenta.

-¡Es mentira!- Grita alguien.

-No, no lo es. En ese castillo no hay nadie. Ya me parecía extraño que no viéseis a nadie. Bueno...-Y de pronto clava su mirada en mí- Que ella no lo viese. Tal y como están las cosas tener a un ejército en Hogwarts no es viable. Tienen abiertos demasiados frentes y cada vez son menos, por lo que...

-¡Pero es Hogwarts!- Exclamo para nada convencida-. ¡Es como si quisiéramos atacar Norteamérica y déjasemos el Ministerio de New York al descubierto!

-¡Exacto, panda de inútiles!- Malfoy parece tenerlo claro y se da una palmada con el revés de una mano-. Eso es lo que os han hecho creer. No digo que antes no hubiese nadie allí dentro pero ahora...¡están perdiendo! Para proteger Hogwarts les hace falta muchos, muchos mortífagos y ahora no pueden permitirselo, no cuando...

-¡No te creo, Malfoy! ¡Esto sí que parece una trampa! ¿Porqué querrías tú que nosotros tomásemos Hogwarts?- Dice Lavender, cruzándose de brazos.

Y de pronto se hace el silencio.

Malfoy cambia de expresión pero como siempre es insondable y cuando habla, su tono de voz es frío, casi triste:

-Yo tengo tanto motivos como vosotros para querer que Voldemort pierda. Él mató a mis padres. No os estoy ayudando a ganar nada, ni siquiera comparto la mitad de vuestros estúpidos ideales...Yo solo busco venganza y por eso voy a matar a Voldemort con mis propias manos. Cabeza rajada me lo ha prometido.

Mientras bajamos por la colina siento que mis pies se hunden sobre la tierra por los sitios más insospechados. Me sigue todo el destacamento menos uno, que se ha quedado en el campamento por si vuelve Ron.

Aún no me puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo, la manera en que nos ha convencido. Aunque en el fondo sé que no han sido sus palabras ni la manera en que lo ha dicho, han sido sus ojos. En todo momento. Cuando Draco Malfoy ha pronunciado "venganza" no ha mirado a nadie en particular y sin embargo todo nos hemos sentido en el blanco de aquella palabra, que ha ido directa a clavarse en nuestras mentes como una flecha. Y cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta ya bajabamos detrás de él por la colina directos a Hogwarts.

Al cruzar los límites del castillo se han activado los antiguos escudos que aún lo protegen y por eso no nos podemos aparecer. Tenemos que ir bajando entre los árboles y la maleza rodeando el Bosque Prohibido que queda a nuestra izquierda, intentando no adentrarnos en él más de lo necesario.

Andamos hacia delante sin hablar, más pendientes de no caernos en el frío suelo que de otra cosa pero Malfoy rompe ese silencio de repente mientras anda a la cabeza y nos mira a ráfagas por encima de su hombro:

-Tendremos que hacer dos grupos o tres por si acaso. ¿Cuántos somos? -Pregunta directamente hacia mí.

Estoy tentada de contestarle: ¿No sabes contar? Pero la palabra "venganza" aún resuena en mi mente como un campanario y estoy casi segura de que también en la de todos los demás. Que por eso estamos allí.

-Once, contando contigo. -Le respondo por fin.

-Once...-Medita, ya mirando hacia el frente. Cuento cuatro pasos y vuelve a mirar hacia atrás-. Haremos dos grupos. Uno entrará por la puerta Principal y el otro lo hará por el patio exterior. Obviamente no son las dos únicas entradas al castillo pero si tengo razón no hará falta más.

-Si la tienes...- murmuro, saltando un charco.

No sé si me ha oído o no pero vuelve a mirar hacia a mí y me parece que sonríe. Allí hay más oscuridad que en la colina y por eso solo puedo suponer.

-Finnigan, Brown, Howe y Clark vendrán conmigo por la puerta principal. Es más pequeña y necesitamos a menos gente. ¿Te puedes encagar tú de la segunda entrada?

-¿Yo?

Me señalo a mi misma y estoy a punto de resbalarme entre la maleza, pero al final consigo mantener la compostura y seguir andando. No ha podido decirlo en serio.

-Si, tú. -Y vuelve a mirarme, pero en sus ojos hay una nota de ironía-. ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No.- Respondo de inmediato pero el corazón ya me late fuertemente.

¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? Siento como la miradas de todos se me clavan en la espalda y no puedo evitar sentirme asustada por lo acontecimientos. El aire de mi alrededor es tan frío que se me está congelando las manos y por un momento estoy tentada a decirle que no, que no puedo. Ron nunca me ha dejado llevar la iniciativa en nada. Tampoco es que hayamos hecho gran cosa y la perspectiva que se me presenta delante no es nada halagüeña. ¿Y si Malfoy no tiene razón? ¿Y si se equivoca?

¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-Ya estamos llegando.- Dice de repente, y mirando al frente puedo ver que es verdad.

Hemos llegado a otro claro en el que los árboles que se reunen a nuestros alrededor dejan un espacio por donde podemos observar los primeros invernaderos. El corazón me vuelve a latir, pero de una manera diferente. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy ahí que me parece casi imposible que todo esté tal y como lo dejamos meses atrás. Me siento casi en casa.

Draco entonces se para y nos hace una seña para que nos acercequemos y formemos un círculo a su alrededor:

-¿Estáis preparados?

Nadie asiente, nadie dice nada, todos estan tan nerviosos como yo. Nuestra respiración agitada van formando nubes por encima de nuestras cabezas mientras observamos como Draco sonríe a medias y señala con la cabeza hacia su derecha, hacia el castillo:

-¿Os han enseñado como penetrar en un objetivo enemigo?

Y por fin uno a uno vamos asintiendo. Al menos eso sí que lo sabemos aunque saberlo no nos haga sentir lo suficimiente seguros para aliviarnos.

-Estupendo. ¿Weasley?- Dice de repente dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo lo interrogo con la mirada:

-¿Qué?

Y Draco rueda los ojos con fastidio:

-Tú llevas el segundo equipo, ¿no tienes nada qué decir?

-Eh...- Me ha pillado desprevenida. Miro a mi alrededor nerviosa y siento como todas las miradas de los demás recaen en mí. Tengo qué decir algo y rápido, ¿pero el qué? No quiero perder esta oportunidad. Si tomamos el castillo será uno de los mayores objetivos logrados hasta ahora y yo además seré condecorada por capitanear el segundo equipo. ¡Di algo!Me grito-. Bueno...Eh...¿Andad en fila recta y detrás de mi? -Siguen mirandome en silencio, incluso Malfoy-. Y...disparad a todo objetivo enemigo que...veáis y...

-Está bien.-Me interrumpe, con el ceño fruncido. Luego repite para sí mismo en voz baja.-No me hagas arrepentirme...

-¿Escucháis eso?- Pregunta Finnigan de repente.

Son los tambores. Poco a poco van emergiendo desde del castillo como un zumbido de abejas que se propaga a nuestro alrededor. Miro a Malfoy preocupada. Está concentrado, como observando el aire y cuando se dirigue a nosotros tiene ese gesto de desafío prendado de sus ojos grises:

-Vamos, es la hora.

Y los tambores por fin, truenan en la oscuridad.

El patio exterior está vacío. No nos ha costado llegar hasta allí pero ir escondiéndonos por todas las esquinas y correr agachados nos ha puesto más nerviosos que nunca. Hace exactamente un minuto que el ruido se ha apagado pero ahora son las luces las que parpadean de un sitio a otro. Ahora que estamos tan cerca y podemos ver las ventanas desde menos distancia encuentro que las llamas que creíamos ver en la colina tienen un color extraño, distinto. En realidad no parece fuego y nos adentramos en el patio tal y como hemos venido haciendo desde que salimos del Bosque Prohibido: atentos y en silencio, con las varitas preparadas.

No nos ha parecido extraño que las puertas estuviesen abiertas y cuando llegamos al pasillo de la planta baja podemos ver como la suciedad esta repartida por doquier. Hay una fina capa de polvo que cubre el suelo uniformemente y Franzen, el rubito de los ojos tristes que manipulaba aquel trozo de papel en el claro, me mira fijamente como si quisiese decirme algo. Creo que sé que es. Por aquí no ha pasado nadie, en mucho tiempo. Y la idea de Malfoy empieza a cobrar tintes de realidad.

-Vamos -susurro, señalándoles hacia la puerta que conduce al recibidor. Corremos por el pasillo pegados a la pared.

Franzen y yo llegamos los primeros y franqueamos la puerta. Cuando llegan los demás, jadeando, les pido silencio. No tengo ni idea que puede haber al otro lado pero en un momento lo averigüaremos. Y estoy asustada. Creo que no he dejado de estarlo desde que bajamos de aquel claro.

-A la de tres vamos a entrar. - Les digo, intentando no tartamudear por los nervios.- Tú me cubrirás por la derecha y tú por la izquierda. Franzen, te quiero en mi retaguardia. Levantad bien las varitas y estad preparados para lo peor. Si fuese yo la que está ahí adentro os atacaría desde la escalera porque es el lugar con mejor visibilidad. ¿Estáis preparados?- Todos asienten igual de nerviosos que yo y ruego porqué Malfoy tenga razón por una vez. Con toda mi alma. Mi mente grita: "¡No lo hagas insensata!" pero mis pies se niegan a obeceder. Es como si en el fondo quisiera hacerlo. Arrebatarles ese lugar donde tantos años fui feliz, el objeto de mi obsesión desde que me enteré de la misión que nos habían encomedado. Y cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya he abierto la puerta y rodado tal y como me han enseñado en la Academia de aurores. Incluso he gritado:

-¡Que nadie se mueva!

Todo está tan oscuro que no veo nada por un momento. Solo escucho el ruido de mi respiración junto con la de los demás, mientras mi eco se propraga con teatralidad por todo el recibidor. Mi rodilla está hincada sobre una pequeña piedra pero apenas lo siento. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel y mis pupilas se dilatan. No me atrevo a moverme y poco a poco, las siluetas van tomando forma y empiezo a ver en la oscuridad...

Plas...plas...plas.

-Como policía muggle te hubieses ganado la vida, ¿sabes?

Malfoy está aplaudiendome a varios metros de mi junto a Lavender y Finnigan, que me miran como si se quisiesen reír.

-Ha sido todo muy...espectacular, si.- Y sonríe en la oscuridad con esos ojos de gato satisfecho.- Me he cagado de miedo.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

No lo he dicho yo, seguramente haya sido Franzen porque lo veo rebasarme para llegar hasta Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos. Yo me he quedado allí, medio arrodillada, sin poderme mover, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Le pregunta Frazen. Malfoy sin embargo les hace una seña a Lavender y Finnigan con la cabeza, que obeceden de inmediato y se dirigen hacia las escaleras.

¿Desde cuando es él el que manda?

-Ahora lo averigüaremos. Vamos.

Incluso los de mi equipo le siguen y yo no tengo más remedio que ponerme de pie y hacer lo mismo. Mientras subimos las escaleras sin ningún tipo de protección Malfoy nos va informando debidamente:

-No hemos encontrado a nadie en el primer piso. Queríamos registrar el segundo pero los demás prefirieron esperaros, ¿porqué habeís tardado tanto?

Ahora soy yo la que le contesta:

-Hemos tenido que recorrer más camino que ustedes. ¿Te crees qué ibamos en escobas?

Hogwarts no ha cambiado. Cuando por fin me tranquilizo y mis ojos se van acostumbrando a la oscuridad el olor del aire es lo primero que detecto. Huele a viejo, es verdad, pero también huele a Hogwarts, a piedra, a días del pasado. Mientras caminanos por los corredores mis recuerdos se van superponiendo a la realidad como fotografías y no puedo evitar sentirme transportada lejos, muy lejos de esta realidad.

Cuando por fin llegamos al segundo piso no hay nadie a la vista. Y Draco, que había ido en cabeza en todo momento hasta llegar hasta allí, se dirige hacia mí lentamente como si fuese a contarme un secreto:

-Tenemos que registrar el tercer piso y necesito que vengas conmigo.

Vuelve a estar a escasos centímetros de mi cara y el aire se enturbia a mi alrededor. Apenas siento el frío cuando lo tengo frente a mí y aquello se hace casi insorportable.

-¿Porqué yo? -Le pregunto confusa e intentando alejarme.

-Porque no me fío de lo que pueda encontrarme allí arriba...- Se sincera.

Odio con toda mi alma cuando pone esa voz de auror experimentado.

-¿Y quieres sacrificarme como si fuese una virgen?

-¿Lo eres?

-¿Qué?

Se está riendo. El maldito hurón botador sonríe como si tuviese de qué y no entiendo como en un solo segundo ha pasado de ser una situación siniestra a ser una situación humorística. Casi le enseño los dientes cuando le respondo:

-¿Eres idiota o qué pasa? ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

-No sé a que responderte primero, pero si quiero que vengas conmigo es porque sé no serías capaz de saber que estás mandado a alguien de tu equipo a una muerte segura. ¿Me equivoco?

No, no se equivocaba. Mi rostro se relaja por la confusión de pensar que sabe él exactamente de mí. Y como siempre, desde que él llegó a aquel claro y aunque me cueste reconocerlo también a mi vida, le sigo.

Siempre lo haría.


End file.
